This invention relates to apparatus designed to visually enhance a two-dimensional sign and, more particularly, to novel apparatus having a dynamic, multi-color, light emitting element positioned for impingment upon a translucent panel upon which a message may be imprinted. The translucent portions of the panel appear to be bright, moving colors such that the attention of passersby is stimulated thereby increasing the possibility that they will view the message imprinted thereon.
The art of visual stimulation has taken many forms, especially so in the commercial advertising business wherein it has become of utmost importance to strive for captivating an audience larger than one's competitors. Since today's consumer is constantly bombarded by advertisements, it takes an increasing amount of effort on the part of the advertiser to make his/her advertisement more striking and eye-catching to the public than ever before. Most signs, such as billboards, for example, are simply ignored by the majority unless it catches their eye. Past sign visual enhancement apparatus have combined bright color and movement and incorporated those known, eye-catching characteristics into the sign to be viewed. An example of such apparatus may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,072 issued to Wompey on Oct. 3, 1936. The Wompey apparatus positions rotatable neon tubes 9 of various color and shape in a housing having a trough-shaped reflector panel positioned behind the tubes while a sign comprising a translucent plate 5 and opaque sheet 3 with openings 4 is positioned in front such that seemingly moving, colored light is emitted through plate 5 and openings 4 to define characters constituting the message. The message thus emitted includes the eye-catching characteristics mentioned above, i.e., it has both color and movement.
One obvious drawback of the '072 patent is the need to change the neon tubes 9 whenever different combinations of color are desired. Another drawback is the prohibitive expense of spiral neon tubes 9a when that type of spiraling color is desired.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide apparatus having the capability to enhance the eye-catching quality of a sign by utilizing both color and movement elements which are simple in design and use.
It is a further object to provide such apparatus in which the color attributing element is easily and quickly interchangeable with various other, like elements of differing colors and patterns.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which, through its simple yet efficient design, is economically attractive to both manufacturer and consumer alike.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.